The invention relates to a fuel-pumping device for a fuel injection unit of an internal combustion engine and a method for pumping fuel in a fuel-pumping device.
A fuel-pumping device of this type is known from DE 10 2012 200 706 A1. Said fuel-pumping device comprises a delivery pump, by means of which fuel is pumped to the intake side of a high-pressure pump. By means of the high-pressure pump, fuel is pumped into a high-pressure region, from which at least one injector of the fuel injection unit is supplied with fuel at least indirectly. Between the delivery pump and the intake side of the high-pressure pump, a bypass connection discharges to a low-pressure region.